jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
When Pigs Fly
When Pigs Fly is the fifty-eighth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie locates the rooster in Malaysia and then journeys to Kansas to find the pig. But the pig's owner does not want to part with his prize winning pig. Plot Jackie has gone off to Malaysia to acquire the rooster with the power of levitation and telekinesis, which he finds around the top of a large set of buildings. However, the Enforcers have also arrived there, and cut Jackie's harness. Thankfully, however, he's able to quickly use a grappling hook to get over to another building, where he secures the rooster into Uncle's magic cage which prevents the rooster's power from activating. Ratso, however, also jumps across, shortly followed by Finn and Chow. Jackie gets cornered in front of a locked door, when suddenly Jade slams it open, knocking Finn into Ratso and Chow, and all 3 fall off (and the door also slams Jackie into a wall in the process). Shortly after, Jackie gets a call from Uncle, who has found the location of the pig with the power of the pig talisman: heat vision. Jackie and Jade, along with the rooster who Jade's named Eggbert, arrive first (as Uncle and Tohru have trouble finding their way there), and despite not having access to Uncle's locator spell, quickly locate the noble pig; Jade reads a newspaper article about a pig named Mordecai winning first prize at the county fair, and both she and Jackie conclude that he's the noble animal they seek. The Chans are unable to persuade the farmer, Farmer MacDonald, to part with Mordecai, as MacDonald doesn't trust them, and fails to see why they want him. Jackie comes back at night in an attempt to steal Mordecai, but has trouble lifting him up. When he does finally lift him up, Mordecai almost hits him with his heat vision. Jade and Eggbert also came along (as usual against Jackie's wishes) and the latter ends up waking up Farmer MacDonald in the process. MacDonald summons his 2 very strong sons, and a fight ensues. MacDonald's sons are getting the better of Jackie, meanwhile MacDonald chases after Jade who has Eggbert as he believes Eggbert is also stolen (also meanwhile, Uncle and Tohru are still struggling to find their way, and it's revealed that Uncle is holding his map upside down). In the chaos, Eggbert's cage opens, and he manages to get free, and flies towards Mordecai. Eventually, Jackie and Jade are caught and tied up, but Mordecai and Eggbert are gone (they're immediately shown to have flown to a local store and are having a feed). Jackie and Jade are soon able to get free and evade the farmers. They also quickly find Eggbert and Mordecai, who activate their talisman powers and attack when Jackie tries to get them to leave. Jade jumps on Mordecai's back while they chase Jackie, but shortly after Eggbert flies away, leaving Jade and Mordecai falling, the latter of which lands on Jackie. Farmer MacDonald shows up and take both Mordecai and Eggbert with them. Shortly after MacDonald arrives back at his farm, Dark chi wizard Daolon Wong shows up, and summons the Enforcers to hold MacDonald and his sons back. Luckily, Jackie's able to knock Wong away before he completes the transfer spell. MacDonald becomes confused as to why everyone's after the animals, and quickly accepts Jackie's explanation about them having magic powers. MacDonald and his sons quickly team up with the Chans to hold off Wong's men. While Chan and the Enforcers are fighting inside the farmhouse where Jade and Mordecai are in, Eggbert activates his talisman power, causing both himself and the farmhouse to levitate, where it flies across Kansas. Later on during the fight, Finn's blade cuts the rope between the farmhouse and Eggbert, causing the farmhouse to fall. Jackie, Jade and Mordecai are just able to catch Eggbert's rope, staying in the air and soon fly safely to the ground. Immediately afterward, however, Daolon Wong materializes in front of them, causes Jackie and Jade to get trapped in the ground, and absorbs Mordecai and Eggbert's powers. Wong is about to finish Jackie and Jade off when Tohru slams Uncle's magic cage designed for Mordecai over him, rendering the power of heat vision useless. Frustrated, Wong dematerializes away, promising that he'll finish them next time. Jackie decides to give Mordecai and Eggbert back to Farmer MacDonald, and the animals have become very good friends. The Chans and Tohru get ready to head home, with Tohru not looking forward to another long journey. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Eggbert *Mordecai *Farmer MacDonald *Buford MacDonald *E.B. MacDonald Antagonists *Daolon Wong *Finn *Ratso *Chow Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan, Woman *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Ratso, Buford MacDonald *Adam Baldwin - Finn, E.B. MacDonald *Noah Nelson - Tohru *James Hong - Daolon Wong *Fred Coffin - Farmer MacDonald Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 19, 2002 Trivia *This is the only episode where Daolon Wong successfully absorbs and keeps any of the talisman powers. These powers make several more appearances during the season. *''The Wizard of Oz'' is referenced when Ratso gets crushed by a house. His feet shrivel up like the Wicked of Witch of the East when she is crushed to death. *When Jackie breaks the stake from the scarecrow his bound to, the size of the stake changes between shots. *The title of the episode is referred to as the expression of impossibility. es:Cuando los Cerdos Vuelen Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia